gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-333 Raider Full Spec
GAT-333 Raider Full Spec is a limited-production transformable aerial attack-use mobile suit, it was first featured in the original design series SEED-MSV. The unit is piloted by Edward Harrelson. Technology & Combat Characteristics The armament of the Raider Full Spec mainly features machine guns, two AIM-957F "King Cobra" missiles and no beam weapons. The machine guns consist of two M2M3 76mm machine guns, mounted on the shoulders, which are however only operable in flight mode, two M20 20mm machine guns, mounted on the claws and lastly two GAU-8M2 52mm machine guns, which are mounted on the wing hardpoints. The Raider Full Spec additionally has the ability to carry a sub wing which is able to mount further weapons or propellant tanks to lengthen its operation time. The Raider Full Spec is more specialized toward atmospheric flight, at the expense of inferior space combat capability. Although doesn't list in its armaments, Raider Full Spec can be refitted with Raider's armaments when need. Armaments ;*M2M3 76mm Machine Gun ;*M20 20mm Machine Gun ;*GAU-8M2 52mm Machine Gun ;*AIM-957F "King Cobra" Missile System Features ;*Sub-wing ;*Propellant Tank History Although the prototype GAT-X370 Raider was first produced, the Raider Full Spec was the design first developed by the Earth Alliance. Afterwards an unknown but limited number of Raider Full Spec units is produced. The test pilot for the unit is EA ace pilot Edward Harrelson, who used such a unit In Operation 8.8, an attack on ZAFT's Carpentaria Base on August 8, CE 71. When Edward defected from the Alliance to fight for the independence of his home country the United States of South America, he not only stole his GAT-X133 Sword Calamity but also one Raider Full Spec unit. He used this unit to fight against Morgan Chevalier and his Gunbarrel Dagger but since the battle took place in space (where the Raider FS is inferior) Ed was beaten and pulled into Earth's gravity field by Morgan, an incident, which he barely survived. Before this battle the EA sent three Raider FS units to defeat Ed but he destroyed all three units using his Sword Calamity. Another Raider Full Spec is covertly transferred by Muruta Azrael to Orb's Rondo Sahaku faction, while a further unit is seen in CE 74 as one of the Mobile Weapons to defend Heaven's Base in Iceland. This unit is however quickly destroyed by Rey Za Burrel in his ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam. Picture Gallery GAT-333 - Raider Full Spec - AIM-957F King Cobra Missile.jpg|GAT-333 Raider Full Spec - AIM-957F "King Cobra" Missile Gat-333-gau-8m2.jpg|GAU-8M2 52mm machine gun Gat-333-wing.jpg|sub wing Notes *Like the GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam's variants and the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity, Raider Full Spec is one of the first production mobile suits equipped with Trans-Phase Armor References GAT-333 - Raider Full Spec1.jpg|GAT-333 Raider Full Spec GAT-333 - Raider Full Spec2.jpg|GAT-333 Raider Full Spec - Technical Detail/Design GAT-333 - Raider Full Spec0.jpg|GAT-333 Raider Full Spec External Links *GAT-333 Raider Full Spec on MAHQ.net Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits Category:Cosmic Era